


Spared the Rod

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-14
Updated: 2004-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman takes drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spared the Rod

## Spared the Rod

by Peach

<http://us.geocities.com/peach1250/index.html>

* * *

Superman moved quickly down the hallway. People who might normally have offered a hello scattered when they saw the grim look on his face. He reached the office of the CEO and barged past the secretary into the large corner suite. 

Lex Luthor looked up as the door banged open. His blue eyes actually sparkled as he took in the super hero marching toward him. Superman stopped by the conference table and without breaking eye contact with Lex issued an order. 

"Leave us." 

"Superman, I would be glad to talk to you later. Right now I'm in the middle of a board meeting." 

"Out!" 

The others at the table scrambled to exit the room. As the door swung partly closed behind the last person, Superman backed up, slammed the door, swiveled his head just long enough to melt the lock, then moved back toward Lex. 

Lex had plucked a bottle of water from the crystal bowl on the table and was sipping slowly. 

"We need to talk, Luthor." 

"Superman, I'm a very busy man. I really don't like people showing up without an appointment." 

"You've gone too far this time." 

"Get out." 

"I'm not letting you continue this any longer." 

"Until you have proof that I've done something wrong, you shouldn't be making threats." 

Lex watched as Superman turned fiery red. Lex just smirked as he watched the alien stalk toward him. He was shocked when he was pulled to his feet. Lex actually continued to smirk right up until he was draped across the steel thighs and he heard the sound of his clothes ripping. 

Cool air hit his naked ass and he began to squirm. He knew, intellectually, that he couldn't get away but that didn't stop his struggles. 

"Let me go, Alien!" 

"You're right about one thing, Luthor. I can't prove it. But I can take it out on your ass." 

A large hand came down hard on Lex's rear and he howled. The spanking continued until his ass was as red as Superman's face had been earlier. If Superman had expected Lex to apologize or plead, he was disappointed. 

Instead, he felt the man across his lap getting hard. He stood abruptly and dumped Lex on the floor. Superman looked down at the almost naked man. Anyone else would have looked ridiculous sitting on the floor in a dress shirt, tie, shoes and socks with a hard on riding against his stomach. 

Super heroes are never normal, that's a fact. But this particular one had forgone having a sex life out of fear that he would injure or kill a lover. As he looked at his boyhood friend, for the first time in a long time, he remembered. 

He remembered the flirting they'd done. The way Lex would lick his lips as he ran his eyes up and down Clark's body. All the times he'd thought Lex would make a move, but he never had. 

Something in Clark's mind came together then. He had lived like a monk for so very long and now here was his fantasy lover in front of him, obviously ready for sex. Superman swooped down and picked Lex up. 

Lex looked at him defiantly, waiting. Superman grabbed the front of the shirt and ripped it and the tie from Lex's body. Lex grinned at the look in Superman's eyes. He toed off his shoes and socks. Then he waited. 

Clark picked him up, sat on the sofa, and arranged Lex across his thighs. Watching Lex's eyes, Clark pulled Lex's hands behind his back and held them easily with one of his. Lex moaned; Clark's cock hardened. 

Bending, Clark sucked on Lex's throat. Lex's head was thrown back, his breath labored. Clark used his free hand to fumble his tights out of the way; pulling back, he spit into his hand and slicked himself. 

Using his head to push Lex back at an angle, balancing him on the three hands in the small of his back, he lifted him easily, holding his cock with the other hand. Finding Lex's hole, he positioned his cock against it. He looked at Lex, waiting. 

Lex sucked in a deep breath. Superman surged up as he pulled Lex down onto him. Two very different gasps sounded loudly in the quiet room. Superman's long period of abstinence was over. 

They began moving together, Clark surging up into Lex's body. He was frantic as he sought to hit that high that he could feel lurking. He could hear Lex but the words made no sense to him. 

He could smell Lex's sweat, the tang of Lex's pre-come, his own scent filled the air as well. Rocking up hard into Lex, Superman ejaculated inside someone for the first time ever. It went on and on. 

Lex watched the face of the man filling him. He'd been barebacked before, but it had never felt like this. He could feel the big cock inside him throbbing, but that wasn't all. He felt heat as the semen flooded him. It was almost uncomfortable, just shy of scalding. 

Lex trembled with the physical and emotional intensity of the moment. As Clark calmed, he opened his eyes to see Lex watching him. Clark dropped his hand to wrap around Lex's dick. It was Clark's turn to watch as the man in his lap got caught up in pleasure. 

Lex threw back his head and screamed as his come painted squiggly white lines on the 'S' in the center of Superman's chest. The two men stared at each other as Lex worked to refill his lungs. Clark released his hands and Lex shook them to get the blood flowing once more. 

There was pounding at the door. Superman could hear the helicopter that was climbing toward the window. He lifted Lex from his lap, put him on his feet, and tucked his dick away. Pulling off his cape, he wrapped Lex in it just as the chopper got into position outside the window. 

"What happens now, Clark?" 

Superman looked at Lex, the lie forming in his head, only to die before it reached his lips. 

"I don't think I've finished punishing you." 

"I think this might be a little too public for you to continue my correction." 

Clark grinned. "I think you're right." 

Turning on his heel, Clark strode across to the window. Making small finger holes in the glass, he removed one of the panels. Turning back, he grabbed Lex up and flew out. The helicopter tried to flank him. 

Martha and Jonathan watched CNN as the footage of Superman abducting Lex Luthor was shown over and over. Jonathan finally threw his glass as a word he almost never used came from his mouth. 

"I knew that fucking man would ruin Clark one day." 

"Jonathan!" 

Lois Lane had watched them with binoculars from the roof of the Dailey Planet. She watched as they flew away, then brushed away the tears and left the building. 

Epilogue: 

Clark rolled over and realized that Lex was gone. He got up and padded through the Fortress. He found his lover, wrapped in a blanket, sitting on the floor talking to the AI. Clark knelt and wrapped his arms around Lex. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Checking up on my business and what's going on in the world." 

"I guess I should take you back to Metropolis." Lex heard the sadness in Clark's voice. 

"I think I may need to be punished again. I performed a hostile takeover while you were sleeping. I'm planning on dismantling the corporation and putting thousands out of work." 

"Luthor!" 

Lex yelped as he was pulled across Superman's lap. After several hard swats, Superman flew them back to the bed. Lex gasped as he was held down, flat on his stomach as Superman's cock probed for his hole. 

The two men grunted and strained together. Clark bit down on Lex's shoulder as he came inside him once more. Lex cried out with the pleasure pain of it as he shot against the bed. 

Clark settled more comfortably on Lex's body and prepared to nap. As he drifted off, he heard Lex's voice whisper. "I hope you plan on sticking around. I think I'm going to need a lot of punishing in the years to come." 

"I'm not going anywhere. Someone has to protect the world from you." 

"I hope mankind appreciates your sacrifice." 

"Yes, it is a burden, loving a man like you." 

Lex gasped. "Love?" 

"Always." 

"Me, too." 

Clark nuzzled the back of Lex's head, sucking on the bump that fascinated him. Lex sighed softly and allowed himself to drift off, knowing he was safe in Clark's arms. 

The end. 


End file.
